Season 2, Episode 1
BoBoiBoy came back to Rintis Island to reunite with Tok Aba, Ochobot, Ying and Yaya, and he also heard stories from Gopal about a Haunted House. 'Plot' When the episode starts Gopal is explaining about BoBoiBoy's victory against Adu Du in the Season Finale of the first season and the time when BoBoiBoy leaves Rintis Island in the past 6 months. 'Act.I' In Outer Space, Bago Go is seen in a Spaceship along with Ejo Jo, whose looking for a Spaceship for a long time, then he said that Probe had sold Adu Du's Spaceship to him to buy the Electric Spatula and Mukalakus, it also took 6 months before returning to Outer Space. In Rintis Island Primary School, Gopal is seen doing his homeworks as Ying and Yaya arrived, but they were surprised that the homework he's answering is from 2 months ago, he said that he is still sad although 6 months past when BoBoiBoy left, then Fang arrived inside the classroom but he ignored Yaya and Ying when they are smiling at him and seat beside the window instead. Gopal, Ying, Yaya doesn't like Fang because he is too arrogant and doesn't interact with other students but he has many admirers, then Teacher Timmy arrived and the class stood and say "A Very Good Morning Teacher!". After they greet their teacher, she said that there is a new student that will become part of the class, earlier in the morning, at around 7:00 am Tok Aba and Ochobot is seen waiting for BoBoiBoy at the train station, as the train stopped by, they hugged BoBoiBoy because they missed him which is the reason why BoBoiBoy go back to Rintis Island to continue his studying, when BoBoiBoy arrived at the classroom, Ying and Yaya where happy to see him, but Gopal laughed at him because of his pants which is accidentally damaged by Tok Aba when dressing him, they we're also surprised that Tok Aba is also inside the room, he said that he wants to keep an eye on BoBoiBoy because he is a new student and their might be some bad students like Fang (which he doens't know yet). 'Act.II' Later in the Cocoa Shop, BoBoiBoy gave Ying, Yaya and Gopal the new "Granddad's Ice Chocolate" that Tok Aba had released, they were also surprised after Tok Aba said that his shop is now called "Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy's Cocoa Shop", then Yaya said to Granddad can she sell her biscuits in his shop then Ying questioned Gopal who is going to buy her biscuits just when Gopal is about to answer Yaya interupted them and asking who is gonna buy her biscuits, then Gopal showed Yaya a chocolate covered biscuit with BoBoiBoy's face, so they planned to help Tok Aba put his new sign, while the 3 BoBoiBoys are fixing the sign, Ochobot sees something hiding on the bushes (Fang) which made him to faint. Meanwhile, Probe was about to go back to the Junk Shop but he was sucked under the ground and saw Adu Du making his room for their new home and drank Adu Du's water, Adu Du was about to threw his mug to Probe but he quickly said that BoBoiBoy is back which excites Adu Du, and stated "BoBoiBoy is Back!". 'Act.III' The next day, Gopal asked BoBoiBoy was road he is using to go home, BoBoiBoy said that he is taking the road where a Haunted House can be seen which scared Gopal, in order to make the story private, he closed the windows and doors of the classroom and told him that a Ghost frightened him 3 months ago, he reminded BoBoiBoy that he should not take the road going to a house near the School which is considered Haunted, but he ignored it, BoBoiBoy and Gopal discussed what the Ghost really looks like, which scares Iwan. As the class starts the day, Papa Zola entered the room as a Math Teacher which suprises BoBoiBoy, then Papa said that since young, he want to be a Math Teacher. As he approached to the gate, he started to hear some scary sounds and things are moving, he used his Lightning Sword to attack it, but later, there is a Mysterious Boy (Fang) who is inside the Haunted House approached the house.]] Informations * BoBoiBoy arrived in Rintis Island in 7:00 am which is the reason why he doesn't need to sleep in Tok Aba's House. * The scene where BoBoiBoy and Tok Aba see each other again in the train station is the same in the Episode 1 of Season 1, the difference is that Ochobot is added this time. * Also, the scene where Ochobot hugged BoBoiBoy reminds us of the First Season Finale of the Series * This is the first episode where Gopal explained the recap what happened in the previous episode. This makes him the first of BoBoiBoy's friends to explain the recap. * Tok Aba's Cocoa Shop is renamed as Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy's Cocoa Shop, as a priority to the name, Tok Aba released the new "Granddad's Ice Chocolate". * Second episode Bago Go mentioned that he has a son (Cyclone BoBoiBoy and Bago Go). * This episode reveals that Bago Go's voice actor is Nizam Razak, since he is not credited in Season 1. * This the first episode where the Haunted House appeared. * This is also the first episode where Probe and Adu Du make a short appearance, they only appeared in Act. II International Premieres * May 27, 2012 : TV3 * August 21, 2012 : Disney Channel Asia Cast See Also * The Return of BoBoiBoy ms:Musim 2, Episod 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Special Episodes